


Sweater

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Humor, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, i need more fancontent for them pls, i was just thinking about fundy and 5up and this happened lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Fundy is cold and stubborn, 5up is crafty, and just loves his boyfriend a lot.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Sweater

“You’re going to get sick if you stay out here much longer.”

Fundy let out a small huff but otherwise didn’t look up from the machinery he was tinkering with. 5up knew he should feel annoyed, but he couldn’t fight a fond smile. 

It was getting dark, and Fundy had left his jacket inside when it had still been warm out. He wasn’t one to get up from a project halfway through, so he sat in a shirt and jeans in the chilly air. 5up couldn’t quite understand that level of stubbornness himself- at least not for something as easily fixable as this. He was wearing two sweaters and his signature scarf, having actually gone to get himself more layers when the sun had begun to sink.

He hadn’t brought Funny’s jacket though, not having enough room as he’d been bringing out a few mugs of hot chocolate.

He regretted that now, but he didn’t want to move now that his body heat was focused. If he moved then the bench would cool and it would be like sitting on an ice block. And it wasn’t like 5up could just give Fundy one of his jackets really.

It was easy to tell that Fundy liked to be the more ‘forward’ one, even if both of them flirted like there was no tomorrow anyways. He liked asking 5up on dates, pulling him under his shoulder, and holding both his hands between his own. He took the lead on a lot of things, though never condescendingly. It was just a personal preference, and 5up certainly wasn’t complaining. 

He liked the care, and he had learned fairly easily how to spoil Fundy without making him uncomfortable.

It was little things for Fundy that made all the difference; like bringing him a flower in the middle of the day or going out of his way to spend time with him. 

But that didn’t mean he was about to let his boyfriend freeze to death. 

He was sitting behind Fundy a bit, so Fundy couldn’t see him. So 5up near-silently slid off his sweater, pulling off the one beneath it as well before pulling the first one back on. Fundy had seen he’d been wearing the pink one, but the blue one hadn’t been seen. So he shoved the fabric behind the bench and a crate of books that had been left out on the porch. Once he was sure it was out of sight, he felt the cold sinking in.

He got cold fairly easily, and despite always wearing more layers he always seemed to have cold hands. He shifted on the bench, waiting enough for it to be believable before opening his jaw a bit and tensing his jaw.

It wasn’t cold enough for his teeth to chatter, but it was close.

Funny’s ears twitched on his head, 5up buried his head in his scarf and pulled up a page of loose doodles. He didn’t really feel like drawing, so he let his quill trace lightly over the pre-made lines. Not enough to spread the ink. but enough so that it would look like he was from where Fundy sat. 

“5up, why- why aren’t you wearing another jacket?”

He didn’t look up from the paper, inking in a circle on some of the blank space left. “I didn’t think it would get this cold. It’s fine.”

Fundy let out a low chuckle before wiping his palms on his jeans. 5up didn’t have to look up to know they were probably already stained with oil and dust, all their clothes were really. 5up hadn’t brought any of his nice clothes to Cogchamp for a reason. Everything got soiled, though it rarely felt like a bad thing. Cogchamp was all too-wide smiles and dirty faces.

“I’ll be right back, don’t worry.”

5up looked up with a smile, pointedly not letting his satisfaction show on his face. The wood beneath his feet lights up as the door opens, the soft yellow light of the porch light intensified for a moment. It’s quiet, peaceful. 5up doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this peaceful before, felt this happy for something as small as getting someone to go get a sweater. 

He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this happy, and he knows Fundy likely feels the same.

“Here,” His sketchbook is plucked from his lap and placed on the bench next to him. 5up automatically worms his way into the loose sweater offered, sighing happily at the familiar warmth. He feels even better when he looks up to find Fundy wearing his own jacket. “Don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Of course, of course,” 5up smiled. “Thank you.”

Fundy just smiled, leaning over to give 5up an eskimo kiss before settling next to him. 5up tucks himself under Funny’s arm and presses into his side. It really is a nice night, and he likes being here. They’ll have to go inside eventually and get some sleep, but 5up knows he’s not counting down the seconds. Sleep could wait just a little bit longer. Fundy ducked his head down to the crook of 5up's neck in a way 5up was sure couldn't be comfortable. He waited though as Fundy laughed under his breath.

“By the way; you may be a good actor, but I saw you take off the other sweater.”

_Shit._


End file.
